Skin
by Ra4chel-the 4 is silent
Summary: Cuz it would be a mistake for someone to take a girl with no hair to the prom...based on the song by Rascal Flatts. One-shot. CHANNY! 3 Story's better than summary.


**I'm gonna make this short, but just so you know, this story is based on the song Skin by Rascal Flatts and I don't own SWAC. Enjoy!**

**(Lyrics to Skin are at the bottom. I apologize for any errors. It's copied and pasted)**

**

* * *

**

_April 9_

Sonny Munroe crossed, uncrossed, and recrossed her legs nervously as she flipped through a 6-month-old copy of Tween Weekly. It was getting late, nearly 11 o'clock, and she was eager to go home and get to bed. If the doctor had bad news, why couldn't he just tell her already? The suspense was even worse than how horrible she felt.

Sonny rested her head on her mother's shoulder and let a few silent tears escape. What if something was seriously wrong? What if she died? She looked over at her dad sitting in the next chair. He'd flown into L.A. when he'd found out she was sick and had come to her doctor's appointment to support her. It was a little weird seeing him again. he'd abondoned Connie and Sonny more than five years ago and no matter how hard she tried, Sonny couldn't seem to get rid of the hostility she felt towards him.

"Sonny Munroe," an overly cheerful nurse called out.

"That's me," Sonny said, standing up. "Please come with me." Sonny and her parents followed the nurse into a small room with white walls and zoo animal wallpaper.

"Dr. Ash will be with you in a moment," she informed them before leaving the room. Sonny and her mother took the two available seats, leaving her father to rest awkwardly against the desk.

"You're going to be okay, Sonny-bunny," he promised her, forcing a smile. Sonny winced at the old nickname. When she was akid, she'd loved being called that, but it had been too long. What made her dad think he could just waltz in here and be a father again after what he'd done?

"Sonny Munroe," a doctor asked her, peeking his head in the room.

"Yes," Sonny answered.

"I reviewed your tests," he explained. "And I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."

* * *

"Leukemia?" Connie repated. Dr. Ash nodded grimly and she burst into tears. "This can't be happening!" she exclaimed, grabbing onto Sonny. The tow of them just held onto each other and cried while Sonny's father shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Ash said. "I hate having to tell people these things. The good news is, I think we've caught it in time. There's a new kind of therapy we can try and there's a 60% chance that it won't come back. For now, just go home and get some rest. I think I can squeeze you in for an appointment on the 24th of May. Is that okay?" Connie nodded.

"Just help her get better."

* * *

_April 16_

"Hey," a familiar voice greeted Sonny.

"What do you want, Chad?" Sonny snapped, spinning around.

"I...I was just saying hi," Chad answered, sounding hurt. "Are we not talking to each other or something? I know I messed up, but can't we be friends?" Sonny sighed.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I've just been under a lot of stress lately."

"You wanna talk about it?" Chad asked.

"Not really," Sonny answered.

"Okay," Chad said. "But if you change your mind, you know where to find me." He winked and continued walking towards stage 2. Even though Chad had no idea just how much stress she was under, she couldn't help but be insulted by his attempt at cuteness. How could he be so chipper at a time like this? How could anyone? But she knew the answer. The whole world wasn't falling apart. Just her's.

* * *

_May 26_

Sonny opened her eyes, feeling better than she had in a long time. She sat up and tried to run her fingers through her hair, but stopped when she realized her hair wasn't attached to her head. Instead, it was scattered over her matress and pillow.

Sonny let out a cry and started gathing up the strands of hair. Her mom burst into the room and stopped short when she saw her daughter.

"Oh, honey," she said, running over to where Sonny was sitting in a pile of her own hair. She wrapped her arms around her and they both cried together.

"What am I going to do?" she asked. "Marshall's planning another prom this year and it's in just two weeks. As soon as Jared the tween gladiator sees me like this, he's going to cancel our date."

"Then he doesn't deserve you," Connie assured her. "Don't worry. Someday you'll find someone who loves you for you, whether you have hair or not." Sonny wasn't sure she would, but she wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Do I have to go to work?" she asked. Connie rumaged around in Sonny's closet and pulled out a long blonde wig with bangs.

"Just wear this," she told her. "You _are _working on a Lady Gaga skatch after all." Sonny took the wig and put it on. She may get a few weird looks, but it would work until she could get a brown one from the prop house.

* * *

"So you really think people will like the Lady Gaga sketch?" Nico asked, sitting down at the So Random table. Unfortunatly, her castmates had insisted she come get fro-yo with them before she'd had a chance to change her wig.

"Trust me, they'll love it," Sonny assure him. He shrugged, but didn't argue.

"So why are you wearing that wig anyway?" Tawni asked. "You aren't thinking about going blonde are you? Cuz that's my thing."

"Well, I was _thinking_ about it," Sonny lied.

"No way," Jared said, laughing. "You're way too cute as a brunette." Before Sonny could stop him, he was yanking off her platinum blonde wig. Everyone gasped. The whole room was so silent, you could have heard a pin drop.

"Please tell me that's a bald cap," Jared whispered.

"Actually," Sonny began, taking a deep breath. "I have cancer." Suddenly, Nico, Grady, Tawni, and Zora all started talking at the same time, asking questions and assuming the worst. Jared just got up and headed for the cafeteria exit.

"Jared!" she called. "Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry," he said. "But I don't think I can go to prom with you." He ran out of the room and again, the whole room went silent. Everyone stared at her and as she ran towards the doorway, tears streaming down her face, she caught sight of Chad's shocked expression. Great. Even _Chad_ was probably over her now. After all, who could ever love a girl with no hair?

* * *

_June 10_

"Come on, Sonny, you have to go to prom," Connie called down the hall.

"I don't want to, Mom," she said, emerging from her room in a long, navy blue evening gown. "I look ridiculous."

"You look beautiful," she corrected her.

"You really do," her dad agreed. That was the one good thing about this horrible disease. It had brought her father back into her life. He'd been over quite a lot lately and, as much as she resented his decision to leave them all those years ago, she still loved him.

The doorbell rang and Sonny's dad went to answer it. Sonny half-expected to see Jared, but instead it was Chad. He was wearing a tux and a baseball cap and holding a rose.

"Wow," Chad said, giving Sonny a once-over. "You look beautiful."

"What are you doing here?" she asked, insulted by his apparant sarcasm. After all, he couldn't really think she looked nice, could he?

"Well, I was hoping I could take you to prom," he answered. "You know, since Jared bailed." Sonny just turned around and went back into her room. After what Chad had done, there was nothing he could do to make her give him another chance.

"Can I come in?" Chad asked Sonny's dad. He nodded and opened the door wide enough for Chad to come inside.

"Sonny," Chad called, walking down the hall. Sonny's parents trailed behind him, anxious to see what was going to happen. He knocked on her bedroom door and opened it without waiting for an answer.

"Look, I know I don't deserve another chance and you're way to good for me, but I really hope you'll consider going to prom with me," he said. "Because if you don't, this will all have been for nothing." Chad took off his cap and everyone gasped. Sonny stood up and walked over to him.

"You did this...for me?" She asked, tearing up a bit. She reached up and stroked Chad's now-bald head.

"I did it for us," he answered. Sonny smiled and pulled him in for a kiss.

"So is that a yes?" Chad asked, grinning.

* * *

_Prom_

"People are staring," Sonny whispered as she and Chad swayed back and forth on the dance floor.

"Let them," Chad answered. "Tonight, all I care about is having the time of my life with you."

"I've been thinking," Sonny began, changing the subject. "You wouldn't even let me touch your hair before. So why would you ever shave it off? And then it hit me. You wouldn't. It's a bald cap!" Chad looked shocked.

"It's okay," Sonny said. "It was still a sweet thing to do." She reached up and tried to pull off the bald cap, but there wasn't one.

"But..." she exclaimed, baffled that Chad would shave off his prize possession. "Why would you..."

"Because I love you, Sonny," Chad explained. "That's why." Sonny held onto Chad tighter and they continued to dance to the music. No matter what happened now, Sonny knew she would be okay, as long as she had Chad.

* * *

**This is officially THE sappiest story I have ever written, but I love it because you get to see a side of Chad that you NEVER see. Skin is one of my favourite Rascal Flatts song (Second only to Why). It's just soo sweet. Anyway, review please! Hope you enjoyed! And check out my other stories please :)**

**Peace out suckahs!**

**

* * *

**

Skin-Rascal Flatts

**Sarah Beth is scared to death  
To hear what the doctor will say  
She hasn't been well  
Since the day that she fell  
And the bruise, just won't go away  
So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad  
Flips through an old magazine  
Till a the nurse with a smile  
Stands at the door  
And says will you please come with me**

Sarah Beth is scared to death  
Cause the doctor just told her the news  
Between the red cells and white  
Something's not right  
But we're gonna take care of you

Six chances in ten it won't come back again  
With the therapy were gonna try  
It's just been approved  
It's the strongest there is  
I think we caught it in time

Sarah Beth closes her eyes  
And she dreams she's dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first love is holding her close  
And the soft wind is blowing her hair

Sarah Beth is scared to death  
As she sits holding her mom  
Cause it would be a mistake  
For someone to take  
A girl with no hair to the prom

For, just this morning right there on her pillow  
Was the cruelest of any surprise  
And she cried when she gathered it all in her hands  
The proof that she couldn't deny

Sarah Beth closes her eyes  
And she dreams she's dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first love was holding her close  
And the soft wind is blowing her hair

Its quarter to seven  
That boys at the door  
And her daddy ushers him in  
And when he takes off his cap  
They all start to cry  
Cause this mornin where his hair had been  
Softly she touches just skin

And they go dancin  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first true love is holding her close  
And for a moment she isn't scared  



End file.
